


Arcana Amour

by Bonfoi



Series: the original The Silver Snitch stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, No DH, No HBP, One Shot, Post War, Purple Prose, Romance, TSS, The Silver Snitch, post—hogwarts, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>After the war, time may heal wounds,<br/>but love will chase away the nightmares...</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>In other words:  There’s nothing more arcane than love,<br/>and the falling into thereof.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana Amour

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Originally Published: 07/15/2005 on the original The Silver Snitch archive site.

~§¤§~

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

~§¤§~

“Potter… Not that I mind, but, why are you lying at my feet?” No matter how many years would go by, that voice would always be able to convey sneering contempt with a hint of pureblooded superiority. And, by Merlin, Harry Potter had missed it like the shore misses the waves.

“Malfoy. If I had to fall down in front of some officious prat, why did it have to be you?” Harry blinked slowly up at Draco Malfoy. It was a series of long blinks since there was just so much of Draco to take in. After years of Quidditch and spying, he still looked fine, if a bit worn. But, to Harry’s eyes, he was like water in the desert, and this time…well, this time, he was going to not only stake his claim on the oasis, but, linger there forever.

Platinum blond hair, trimmed to just above his robe collar, shorter than in school. Eyes that glimmered like moonlight on still waters. Delicate brows that could convey so many emotions with just a twitch. Lips that held a pink blush, like that of an antique rose. Yes, Harry Potter had made a study of Draco Malfoy; now, he wanted to truly learn everything there was to know about the man.

“Oi! Help me up, and I’ll get out of your way, oh superior one!” _Phase One: appeal to Draco Malfoy’s vanity and history. Underway!_ “If you move me, then you don’t have to step over me, chancing a trip, Dra...Malfoy.” Wouldn’t do for him to know how Harry had been lusting after him since sixth year, now would it? Well, at least not yet. “Here’s your cane. Nice touch, that lion on the handle.”

Not a stupid man, nor even particularly an iota dense, Draco Malfoy had the feeling that Harry bloody Potter was, well … INTERESTED … in him! Not an unpleasant sensation, but one that merited some time alone, with a bottle of Firewhisky, and maybe something more potent to fuzz the logic he would have to overcome to make such a fantasy into a true reality.

He glanced down at the still prone Harry-James-bloody-makes-Draco-pant-during-his-lonely-nights-Potter, and extended a well-manicured, slightly scarred hand. For all the grace inherent in any Malfoy, he overbalanced as Harry came up. During the last days of Voldemort’s reign, Malfoy had been tortured by his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a magical injury had resulted in a permanent limp. Harry found this bit of humanity endearing and wanted only to love the wounded man. And, if his plan worked out, he’d be spending the rest of his life curled around that fantastically wondrous body, limp, scars, superior attitude, and all! For all that, he was damned glad he’d disintegrated Lestrange into her component parts, for both Sirius’ sake as well as Draco’s. _Phase two: Touch Draco. Complete._

Still holding that much-lusted-after appendage, Harry’s eyes floated across Draco’s oft-fantasized face to see something suspiciously like humor. In turn, his emerald eyes crinkled into a smile, one he had always reserved for Draco—even if Draco had only been unconscious when he first smiled it. Oh, by the great magi, he had it so bad for Malfoy!

* * *

Draco’s left eyebrow had not yet come down from where it’d gone with that first touch of Harry’s hand. He still felt unbalanced, but, for the first time in … well, forever … he felt comfortable in his own skin. Especially the skin touching his most enduring fantasy! And, with the addition of his cinnamony scent, too! Damnation, he would have to make it to the loo, and quick, if he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Potter!!

“You do know, Potter, that I use both hands these days?” _Was that a fleeting look of what? Lust? Desire?_ Draco wished with all his might that something would make it so. He had been so lonely, so broken since the last time he’d seen Harry, and he didn’t want to go back into that Hell again. His fingers tightened on the hero’s hand, then slid out of it, almost Harry thought, reluctantly.

“Thanks. Um…Say, Malfoy…Can you help me find the Director for the Study of Arcana?” Harry knew who that was, but, in keeping with Phase One, he had to keep pandering to Draco’s vanity a wee bit more. “You know I’ve been traveling about a bit, and I’ve come across some things at Muggle swaps that need to be studied. Or, so I believe.” 

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, had disappeared from sight after he’d saved Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Severus Snape from the torture chambers of the House Lestrange. For two years after, he’d sent postcards to those three, and Molly Weasley, of course, but to no others. The one time he’d been caught by an Auror, he’d stupefied the git, painted him red with silver polka-dots, and apparated him into the Wizengamot chambers during a full session. The following note was Spell-o-taped to the aforementioned Auror: **“Mr. Potter does not want to be found, traced, tracked, or hounded until such time as he deems fit. As such time will N-E-V-E-R occur… Shove off!”**

“Potter, you do realize that I’m the Curator of Arcana for the Ministry? Actually, you being you, of course, you do. And, being the Gryffindor-Slytherin you really are, you decided to fall at my feet for what? Some sort of joke? The grand prank of the year?” Draco’s voice had risen as he backed away from Harry. He’d stood there like a dolt, a crippled fool just waiting to be hoodwinked.

It was too good to be true, and thus, it had to be a joke on Malfoy, a prod at his self-esteem. After all this time, he’d hoped Harry had cared. Didn’t he always send him a sweet postcard, every two weeks for the past two years, with funny anecdotes and quips? Hadn’t he made him feel connected to something, someone, for all these years, when others could barely touch him?

* * *

Suddenly, Harry’s soft _“Bugger the plan!”_ was breathed against Draco’s surprised lips. His robes were being fisted by the hands that he’d dreamed of every night since the end of the war. His mouth was melding to those plump lips that he’d been kissing in his dreams for almost a decade. His silvery eyes were shining, even as his eyelids slid over them.

“Oh, Harry!” Draco sighed into Harry’s mouth, diving back into that chocolate-raspberry haven. His arms, sans cane, sans restraint, curled around the dark-haired man, enfolding him, caressing him. All of this taking place in the very brightly-lit, very public hallway of the Ministry of Magic’s fifth floor. Neither one really cared.

When the imperative for oxygen intake became pressing, they broke apart for a scant millimeter of space. Harry’s eyes were sparkling as if they’d captured green diamonds in their depths, and by the stunned look on Draco’s face, that was a very pleasing thing. “While I don’t mind the planning and plotting, Potter, why am I kissing you in the hallway at work?” To emphasize, Draco leaned in and ghosted tender kisses across Harry’s cheeks and nose. “And, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Again, soft kisses were placed on Harry’s face, as if Draco were kissing rose petals.

Harry’s thought processes had long since combusted. Draco-I’m-too-sexy-for-your-fantasies-Malfoy was not only in his arms, but seemingly happy to be there!! He couldn’t believe it, but being impulsive, he merely Apparated his love out of the supposedly impervious Ministry of Magic for a long discussion, and perhaps even some thoroughly overdue snogging.

* * *

Everyone knew Harry James Potter was the strongest wizard of the age, but to do what he did, and wandlessly no less, took power beyond Draco’s ken. He always thought he’d deserved the best as a child, and if nothing else, he’d get it; that still held true now, especially if he could convince the aforementioned and wonderful Potter that he’d do anything to love him forever. Which might not be that difficult considering Harry’s tongue was lodged as deep into his mouth as humanly possible…maybe even inhumanly possible. And by the great magi, it felt like it belonged!

Again, oxygen need reared its head, and they had to break apart for a breath. Harry guided his silver-haired lover to an elegant loveseat, in a most noteworthy library. When Draco’s brain had gotten its much-needed oxygen fix, he noticed that the room they had Apparated into was home to some very remarkable, very magical items. Perhaps Harry actually **did** have some items of interest to the Department of Arcana?

“Harry, love, and I do mean that, after that kiss, where are we? And, when did you become so … so powerful? And, when did I only start speaking in questions?” The trademark Malfoy sneer, softened by those wonderful Potter kisses, flirted across Draco’s lips, and brought a tender smile to Harry’s face. Damn, he’d missed the blond Adonis these past years! How could he ever think he’d be able to live without seeing him again? 

“Welcome to Gryphon Park. Remember, I sent you postcard or two from Cardiff? Well, Gryphon Park was a relict from the Middle Ages, and I just fixed it up a bit. It had been in the Gryffindor family since then, and as a descendent, well… Let’s just say, it’s not on the books, it’s Unplottable from way back when, and I want to raise my family here.” He chanced a peek at Draco to see if he’d gotten the significance of that last bit. No one else knew, but for Severus Snape, that Harry Potter had the ability to procreate as only a mother could. Well, Draco would hopefully know soon … Hopefully?!

Neither slow nor deficient, Draco’s mind had grasped the concept of children by Harry’s body, but the thought that he might be involved didn’t cross his mind until after Harry leaned in and captured his lips again. Damn, the man can kiss! 

Somehow, shirts had gotten untucked and partially unbuttoned, hair had been deliciously mussed, and bodies had become entwined on the wondrous loveseat in the fantastic library. A soft murmur, and suddenly … Draco’s eyes popped open! “YOU WANT TO RAISE YOUR CHILDREN HERE!” he shouted as he slithered down to the floor. “You … me … children … here?” His heart is in his eyes as he, well, glared up at Harry’s smirking face. “Pertinent question, Potter, how?”

Harry arranged himself on the loveseat after handing down some pillows. Emerald eyes twinkled in a manner far too reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. “If I can Disapparate from a warded location … Hell’s Bells, kill a Dark Lord at the age of 17…Don’t you think it’s possible I might be able to get pregnant, and do that more than once? Especially with your babies?” His ability, while never yet tested, was still confirmed by Snape’s examinations; now, all he needed was his babies’ other parent to partake. On that thought, a smug grin blossomed.

Lying back on the pillows, Draco’s mind boggled at the sheer audacity and power of one Harry James Potter, Savior of the World, Order of Merlin recipient, and generally loveable git. “Point one: you, Harry Potter, want me, Draco Malfoy, to be your… what? Lover?” Harry nodded enthusiastically, the bloody grin only growing wider. “Point two: you have the ability to become pregnant without potions, naturally?” Again, the grin grew. “Point three: you would gladly be with me forever, even without children?” At that, Harry slipped down onto Draco’s willing body and kissed every available uncovered millimeter of skin, breathing promises and proposals as he went. 

“I, Harry James Potter, request the privilege of marriage with Draco Malfoy of the House Malfoy.” A very long and involved bit of nibbling of pectorals and collar bones ensued. Then, he continued. “I will love you forever, children or not, because …” Harry pulled back to stare into Draco’s eyes. “Because, without you, I’m lonely and broken inside. You made me fight, you gave me strength even though you didn’t know it, and you gave me hope when I found you after the battle. And I’m a ruddy prat for leaving you alone for so long.” Tears were running down his face, showering the treasured chest below him. “I’ve missed you for so long. I love you, and I need you.”

The scion of the Malfoys felt as if every Christmas, Solstice, and Birthday in history had happened to him at one time, giving him the best of all gifts. This wonderful, impulsive, brave, powerful, sexy, romantic man spread across him like a quilt wanted HIM, desired HIM, craved HIM for forever! “Yes!” he sighed into Harry’s waiting mouth. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes, I’ll make babies with you. Yes, I’ll grow old with you. Yes, I’ll give you reasons to live.” With each ‘yes’, Draco punctuated his acquiescence with deep, slow, wet, long-overdue kisses that held the peace of a phoenix’s tear within them.

* * *

Harry unwrapped Draco’s body as if it were the only present worth having. As that wonderful pale body lay displayed beneath him, he almost wept for the lost years. Well, here was the proper time to make up for them.

With gentle hands, Harry smoothed his fingertips over Draco’s face, paying attention to the blond eyebrows and rosy lips that had highlighted every verbal battle of their youth. “I always loved your lips, did you know that? How you could make them quirk _*kiss*_ smirk _*kiss, kiss*_ and even twist into ways I’d never imagined.” A deeper, more satisfying kiss graced those same lips. Draco opened them in invitation, one which was readily accepted. Harry dived in again like a man who couldn’t live without tasting those moans and whimpers.

Draco’s hands were busy, too. He reached for any part of his new lover’s anatomy nearby. Grasping, stroking whatever he could get to, he mapped the hills and valleys of Harry’s body as that man played him like a fine instrument. In fact, Draco began humming as Harry’s talented digits caressed and teased his overheating skin. 

“Ha … Harry … mm … more ….” 

Draco had finally unclothed that magnificent body he’d only fantasized about for the past years. It was not the body of a teenager anymore, but it was still toned and enticing. Slightly tanned skin was decorated with a variety of scars that couldn’t detract from the sheer maleness of the man. Muscles flexed and stretched as Harry curled and twisted himself to explore Draco’s body. A twinge of unease rippled across his mind; what would Harry think of his twisted leg? Would that make him less desirable? Then, he looked down.

Kneeling at his feet, Harry began kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping up to that throbbing beacon of a cock. He wasn’t going to get to every millimeter of Draco today, but he would let him know without words how he wanted to worship him every day of their lives. Special concentration went into laving the skin behind his knees, with extra tonguing of the scars on his right leg. Draco could feel him murmuring something, something that sounded like, ‘I love you...’ mixed with a bit of nonsense. But, he wasn’t concerned, by then Harry’s smooth lips were around the head of his cock, enveloping it with tender care. That wicked tongue was swirling around, exploring the nooks and crannies of his penis with glee, especially when he began thrashing in time to his lover’s pulsing hold of the base of his very happy cock.

He’d imagined so many feelings, but the reality blew his mind! Literally. Harry’s talented tongue slithered around his cock as if he were a lolly and Harry had been too long deprived of his favorite sweet. Alternating broad, flat strokes with smooth, quick jabs, he brought Draco closer and closer to his release. Pulsing his fist in time with his humming, Harry drove him to the brink of ecstasy, and then pushed him over it with a deep sucking pull. 

“Haaaarrrryyy!” keened the man he’d been worshipping. The warm essence of Draco that filled his mouth made him wish it had filled him somewhere else, but, now that the edge was worn off, they could make languorous love for the rest of the night.

Stars…Draco saw stars shooting inside his twitching eyelids. He would swear he’d never come so hard in his life. And, his body…well, his body was so limp and boneless, he wasn’t even certain he could curl up with Harry unless he had help.

“Draco Malfoy, I heard you were the Slytherin Sex-god of our year. Was that all just a rumor?” Harry’s sexy, husky voice purred and hummed in his ear. That breath against his skin was beginning to drive him mad again.

“You dare to impugn my honor as **the Slytherin Sex-god** of any year, Potter?” Oh, his Harry knew the right buttons to push! “I’ll show you just how funny you’ll be walking tomorrow!”

He found out what those earlier mumbles against his twisted leg had done. Harry-Draco’s-Personal-Savior-Potter had healed some of the damage, strengthening his leg enough for him to stand completely upright for the first time in years. “Harry?” he whispered. “I love you.” The tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sprawled on the pillows Draco had abandoned, Harry looked up at his future. Then, that glorious future was draped over him, branding him with open-mouthed kisses and gentle—and not-so-gentle—nibbles of his neck and chest. He’d never felt so loved in his life, and he reveled in it. With every sound he made, Draco’s fervor was tattooed across his body.

“Love me, Draaa…” Draco swallowed his purpled cock without warning. Savior of the Wizarding World or not, no man’s eyes would stay where they were when that happened! Harry arched into that moist heat, quivering with sensation every time that magical tongue did that _particular_ swirl around his glans, or explored under his foreskin. Somehow, his fingers found the strength to grab onto to Draco’s hair, not controlling anything, just holding on for dear life.

In that daze made of tongue and hand, Draco had conjured lubricant, and even worked a finger into that tantalizing flexing puckered opening he wanted to feel caressing his length. “Relax for me, love.” Then, he continued to suck deeply while preparing Harry. With three fingers driving in and out of him, flicking his prostate, the dark-haired puddle of man was crying for fulfillment. _Never let it be said a Malfoy didn’t meet his obligations happily!_

Kneeling between the strong thighs he’d only dreamed about before, Draco Malfoy—former spy, former Slytherin, former loner—felt as if everything, everyone he would ever need was laid before him. With touching reverence, he slid into Harry James Potter, and then he was…home. There was no other way to describe it; he was home, and he would never leave it!

The poignancy of the moment communicated itself to Harry. Through slitted eyes, he watched his inamorato join with him for the first time. His tears leaked out and he smiled up at his loving, soon-to-be his husband. “I love you, Draco…heart and soul…”

Harry flexed those hidden muscles and jolted Draco into smooth motion, into filling him over and over. Cool pale hands held him; one fisting his cock, bringing him closer to an explosion of a release. Time ceased, there was only Draco driving into Harry faster and faster, until first the most powerful wizard alive came with a shout, then, the father of his children let go of his control and poured all his love into the man he cherished beyond words.

Trembling above that adored tanned visage, Draco was the most blessed man in the world. He couldn’t bear to part from Harry as of yet, and as he collapsed to the side, he turned him so that his cock still resided in that wondrous sheathe. “Never want to let you go…” he muttered thickly.

“You’ll never have to, my love…”

* * *

**:: FIFTEEN YEARS LATER ::**

 

“Daddy, Father! Sirius won’t give me my RememberAll!”

“But, Daddy! Lily and Morganna took mine!!”

Draco Potter looked in the direction of his husband of fifteen years with a soft smile on his face. Three of their five children were old enough to go to Hogwarts, but still young enough to tease. “Are you certain they did it? Bonfoi, do you know anything about this?” 

The eldest Potter, Bonfoi James Potter, merely smirked. It was a Malfoy smirk, but laced with the charming mischief of Harry Potter. A Harry Potter hiding under an invisibility cloak to torment his children. Oh, such a silly, wonderful man!

With a flourish and a loud pop, Harry uncloaked himself, levitating the missing RememberAll above his children’s heads. To the delight of Sirius, Lily’s twin, Bonfoi plopped his fourteen-year-old behind onto a trunk in surprise. No matter who was the recipient of Daddy’s pranks, there was always laughter shared. Something for which Draco thanked the Cosmos and every magi ever born! If not for Harry, he never would have laughed so sweetly!

“Dada…Papa!” Scooting down the stairs on his bottom, the youngest of the House Potter, Dragan, came to see the fuss. “Papa,” he tugged on Draco’s robes. “Upsy.” Harry’s pregnancy had been more difficult with the wee one, and in honor of it, they had named him, _Precious_ , but in such a way that honored Draco as well. After all these years, Harry was still giving him gifts! Shifting his cane, he bent and picked up the smallest dragon of the family.

Draco looked over his family with pride. His so precious youngest son who of all of them looked like Harry, with the trademark Potter messy black hair. His daughter, Morganna, of the red tresses and the winsome smirk. His twins, Lily and Sirius, who were so much like him in looks but for the emerald of their eyes. And, last but not least, his first born, a silver-haired son christened by Harry as Bonfoi, truly “a good gift” from the man who not only held his heart, but gave him a reason to live every minute of the day to the fullest. That wonderful man of his dreams who always made him glad he’d turned his back on the hate of his youth for the pleasure of his future.

“Well now, family! Daddy has had his joke, eh?” He waggled his eyebrows at everyone, causing little Dragan to try and catch them with his small hands. “And, we have all the trunks packed, yes?” Affirmations came from Bonfoi, Lily, and Sirius. “Then, we’re off to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ .”

With age, Harry’s powers had grown, somehow. All of the children were quite powerful in their own rights, and even Draco’s magic was enhanced by association with Harry. Yet, none of them ever considered using it for malicious tricks or dirty deeds; their fathers would tan them for a month of Sundays and their godfather, Severus Snape, currently Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts… well, what he’d do didn’t bear even thinking about!

Thus, the Clan Potter gathered around Harry, the three eldest sitting on their trunks, hugged close by their siblings and parents. In another year, Morganna would make the trip with her brothers and sister. Draco’s eyes misted even as Harry pinched his bum. “Harry Potter!” 

Some day, Draco would really have to break Harry of that habit! Or maybe not, he smirked!

~~~ Finis ~~~

~§¤§~

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

Dragan (pronounced: Drah-gan): Slavic for “precious”; I have quite a few cousins with this name. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do like this fic. The innocent fun of naming a character with my own _nom de plume_ was inadvertent since I wanted their first-born to be a blending of the good of the future but with a nod to the past.


End file.
